halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel-B256 (TPF)
Loadouts Career and Service Career Service Vitae Ranks and Promotions Relationships Mathilda-B079 Mathilda-B079, known to be Samuel's friend, partner, significant other, and the one person he can completely trust. The two met during Beta Company training, where they cheated on tests together and ran drills to beat their counterparts in Team Tango. Selected to become a Headhunter pair together, Mathilda has become Samuel's Headhunter partner in the field and his best friend. The one who can bring comic relief and a fresh thought to what is going on, Mathilda has become one of the many reasons why she has become Samuel's partner. An expert sniper, there is no shot that Mathilda cannot hit. After Mathilda's anger got her into trouble, she found Samuel willing to work with her to ensure she was not bound to have the same problem again. With the creation of Team Q, Mathilda continues to serve as the close partner and friend to Samuel he needs. When Emerysen attempted to kill her friend, Mathilda acted swiftly in killing the AI and rushing Samuel to medical help. While he remained in a coma for a time, she stayed by his side as he did when she was thrown in jail then saw him join her. With Elsa being the third wheel, Mathilda finds a way to bring her into team activities to ensure that Samuel is not neglecting the relationship he needs to build with Elsa. As Mathilda continues to serve with Samuel, she knows that she will follow him to wherever they go because he would do the same thing for her. Elsa-A033 A former Alpha Company Headhunter, Elsa-A033 was the team leader of Team Skyfall till her reassignment in 2558. Throughout the Human-Covenant War and Post-War Era, Elsa built an extremely close relationship with her partner, which was stripped from her. Her leadership decision ultimately cost her partner's life, and Samuel was not one to let her stake free on the mistake. Guilt and being pushed aside caught to her after some time, which led to Elsa going insane and attacking Samuel after the success of Operation: GOTHIC ARCANGEL. By the time Samuel woke up from Emerysen's neural attack, Elsa had stolen his Prowler and AI. Vilda ordered Samuel to hunt down the malfunctioning UNSC equipment that was not following standard operating procedures. Elsa remains on the run after a failed assassination attempt while Samuel works to the best of his ability to kill her. Elsa is considered an extremely dangerous individual who needs to be executed without hesitation. Spokój After Emerysen's neural attack on Samuel, Spokój was thrown into a role she never found herself in before. Samuel had to win the trust of the AI before she was placed into his head due to the fear he has of AIs now. As a SPARTAN AI, Spokój found herself threatened with being decommissioned if she were to do one thing to Samuel. Serving as his battlefield assistant, Spokój has also worked on repairing the memories that Emerysen had scrambled. While Samuel continues to suffer nightmares and night terrors, Spokój works overtime to ensure his mind and memories are back in a stable condition before Emerysen's attack. Continuing her battle against the Created alongside Samuel, Spokój showcases her allegiance to Samuel and Team Q by assisting with the takedown of Created forces. Appearances Non-Canon * Survival Of The Fittest S07 - 2019 Novels Short Stories |} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:UNSC Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Beta Company Category:Headhunter